


Когда все это закончится

by maybeheir



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoptive Brothers Magnus and Taako, Adoptive Dad Merle, Boystack, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Наши мальчики думают о будущем.





	Когда все это закончится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When All This Is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513686) by [galaxybrainhaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrainhaver/pseuds/galaxybrainhaver). 

Когда всё это закончится, ты построишь домик на краю леса. Очень светлый, в форме шалаша и с большими окнами. В нём будет камин, чтобы холодными месяцами вы грели у него ноги. Тогда ты будешь пить горячий шоколад, и положишь в него столько зефирок, сколько захочешь.

Когда все это закончится, ты будешь сидеть на веранде в кресле, что ты сколотил своими руками, и гладить своих семерых собак. Ты почуешь запах ванили с кухни, и где-то через полчаса выйдет Таако и позовет всех ужинать. Он скажет что-нибудь вроде «эй, засранцы, хотите печенья с шоколадной крошкой?», а ответом ему послужит хоровое «да».

Летом вы будете вешать выстиранное бельё во дворе, а Мерл посадит яблоню. Вы оба будете не спать до зари, слушая грозу, пока Таако будет дремать рядом с вами. Раскаты грома будут рокотать всё дальше и дальше, пока наконец не стихнут совсем, и останется лишь шелест капель дождя.

Ты зевнёшь и укроешь себя и Таако пледом. Ты что-то пробормочешь Мерлу, а тот ответит тебе, что хочет послушать дождь чуть-чуть подольше и _чшшш_, осторожнее, смотри не перекатись во сне и не раздави ненароком того хрупкого эльфа, потому что мне его будет не хватать. Ты посмеёшься, закроешь глаза и обнимешь своего брата.

Вот что ты хочешь сделать, когда всё это закончится.

* * *

Когда всё это закончится, ты будешь сидеть у костра и поигрывать на гитаре под шум прилива. Ты посмотришь на своих мальчиков, и Таако закроет глаза и натянет флисовое одеяло до самого носа. Магнус тоже будет уставшим, но улыбнется тебе своей нелепой улыбочкой. Ты подмигнёшь ему и затянешь «Crash Into Me», и Таако недовольно застонет, но промолчит.

Ты будешь видеть солнце каждый день. Оно будет сиять сквозь волосы Магнуса и сквозь полупрозрачные кончики ушей Таако, и может быть, это и глупо, но одна эта маленькая деталь заставит тебя улыбнуться, как старого сентиментального дурака. Ты будешь любоваться облаками и дикими цветами, слушать песни птиц, журчание ручья, шёпот ветра в листве. Ты вспомнишь, каково это — жить во всех временах года.

Когда всё это закончится, ты станешь тем, кто никогда не носит обуви и ходит с тросточкой. Магнус и Таако быстро устанут над тобой подтрунивать. Раз в две недели, по выходным, вы втроём загрузите тележку и отправитесь к морю. Магнус будет собирать выброшенное морем дерево и пляжное стекло, а Таако будет пить, пока он не перестанет трусить и не зайдёт в океан по колено.

Когда всё это закончится, ты попытаешься быть более активным в жизни своих детей. Может, ты и нашел новую семью, но это не значит, что ты бросишь Муки и Мэвис. Больше никогда.

Вот кем ты хочешь быть, когда всё это закончится.

* * *

Когда всё это закончится, ты выпьешь залпом целую бутылку шоколадного сиропа. А потом нырнёшь в свои любимые пижамные штаны и проспишь целый год.

Каждый вечер ты будешь выпивать по бокалу вина в ванной и читать страницу книги. У тебя будет сотня одеял и две сотни подушек в расфуфыренной кровати с балдахином. Всё, что у тебя будет, будет покрыто практически _гробовой_ обивкой — шёлком и вельветом. Ты будешь самой декадентной скотиной, какая когда-либо жила на свете.

Каждое утро ты будешь готовить завтрак, а потом, устав от готовки, ты просто будешь валяться рядом, и Магнус будет ворошить твои мягкие, как у ребёнка, волосы. Он будет улыбаться, ещё полусонный, и Мерл зайдет и скажет «ну и ну, какая уютная сцена», рассмеётся и сядет рядом с вами. Когда в доме будет слишком тихо, ты включишь, скажем, какое-нибудь итальянское диско и будешь разъезжать по полу в одних носках.

И знаешь что? Может быть, ты действительно начнёшь продавать свою выпечку. Ты уже готов. Пока возвращаться туда.

И когда ты пойдешь в город на рынок, ты пройдешь мимо Ангуса на улице. Он будет играть в футбол банкой, или катать обруч палочкой — ну или чем там этот ребёнок развлекается — и он скажет «здравствуйте, сэр, как у вас дела?». Ты скажешь, что всё в порядке, и это будет правдой.

Вот что ты хочешь сказать, когда всё это закончится.


End file.
